Flair Darling
Flair Darling (z ang. flair - spryt, darling - ukochany/a "ukochany spryt") dla przyjaciół, Rochi— pegaz, Ponysona użytkowniczki: Rochi mouscedes, zajęcie: Pisanie tekstów, w wolnych chwilach czytanie oraz malowanie i astronomia, spokrewniona z: siostrą Poison Angel, matką Cook Cake kuzynką Nattie Magente i innymi, przyjaciele: Avant-garde Chic i Warfire oraz Pencil Paw a także Picture Blossom gdzie mieszka: w swoim letnim domku w centrum Canterlotu, w przeszłości dużo podróżowała. Powstanie 'Sesymphony' Kiedy Rochi była może....10-letnim smarkaczem,postanowiła stworzyć swoją pierwszą ponyfikację. Była pegazorożcem,bądź alikornem jak kto woli (miała i róg i skrzydła),była właścicielką długich,falowanych fioletowych włosów a jej znaczek to były dwie malutkie,czarne nutki ustawione symetrycznie wobec siebie i połączone pięciolinią. Jeśli twórczyni dobrze pamięta,nazywała się Sesymphony (od symfonii) charakter pierwszej ponysony był...dość odbiegający od charakteru twórczyni (była bardziej...stuknięta ?) z początku Rochi myślała że to jest to,idealny pomysł,aczkolwiek po jakimś czasie (tj.po 2 latach) różowo-fioletowy kucyk co umiał śpiewać (ta..raczej ponyfikacja to nie była..) kompletnie odbiegająca od twórczyni to pomysł raczej...niezbyt udany. 'Lime Lemonade' Druga próba stworzenia ponysony - była już bardziej podobna do twórczyni,niż wspomniana wyżej Sesymphony. Koloroami przypominała Flair,aczkolwiek była bardziej jaśniejsza,nie miała okularów a jej włosy były bardziej proste. Jak się można domyśleć,jej znaczek to była szklanka z lemoniadą (na ten genialny pomysł jak i na kolory kucyka,Rochi wpadła grając w gierkę o tworzeniu kucyków na oficjalnej stronie MLP) charakter także był bardzo podobny do osobowości twórczyni,miała jednak inne zainteresowania niż autorka oraz była kucykiem ziemskim. 'Flair Darling' Flair powstała dzięki pewnej użytkowniczce Brony wiki, zaproponowała jej ona na czacie stworzenie ponysony - tak na serio, z historią a nie jak dotąd tylko z rysunkami. Rochi się zgodziła, pogrzebała więc w swoim życiu, zlepiła to z wyglądem Lime Lemonade oraz dodała okulary, gdyż sama je posiada. Tyle że nie okrągłe, prostokątne nie pasowały do kucyka jej zdaniem. Autorka czasami zastanawia się nad zmianą koloru sierści Flair, w sumie nie ma zielonego (ha ha) pojęcia, czemu sierść jej ponysony ma barwę zielonego (zwłaszcza, że jej ulubione kolory to pastelowy błękit oraz biel) A także pomarańczowo obrazowe ombre, autorka nigdy nie farbowała włosów. Tak więc, kucyk przypomina ją z wyglądu jedynie tak...5/20, dzięki kolorowi tęczówek, włosów (bez ombre) oraz okularom, choć autorka posiada inny zupełnie inny kształt oprawek, prostokątne źle wyglądały na kucyku, z tad ten okrągły, prawie że jak u Harry'ego Potter'a kształt oprawek. 'Flair Darling 2.0' To "obecna" Flair, której sierść ma delikatny odcień tzw. "Baby blue", oraz nieco ciemniejszy kolor oczu. CDN Rodzina 'Cook Cake' (matka) Jednorożec (Z ang. Cook - gotować, Cake - ciasto "Gotować ciasto") Relacje klaczy z jej matką, bywają skomplikowane. Zależy od ich nastrojów, Flair odziedziczyła po niej dośc wybuchowy charakter, pomimo nie okazywania sobie jakichkolwiek uczuć, na pewno w pewien wyjątkowy sposób się kochają. Znaczek Cook Cake to biała czapka kucharska, symbolizuje ona jej talent do gotowania posiłków oraz dominację w grupie. 'Virtual Car' (ojczym) Jednorożec (Z ang. virtual - wirtualny, Car - auto "wirtualne auto") Drugi mąż Cook Cake a zarazem ojczym Flair i Poison, ma dwójkę swoich dzieci którzy nie mieszkają z bliskimi klaczki (Flair ich nie znosi) zapalony miłośnik gier RPG, wojska a w szczególności czołgów oraz aut. Pracuje jako "złota rączka" mechanik. Również jak w przypadku swojej matki - relacje z nim zależą od nastroju Flair. We wczesnym źrebieństwie stracił dwójkę rodzeństwa oraz matkę. Jego znaczek to auto podobne do konsoli do gier, co symbolizuje talent do naprawy oraz strategiczny umysł. 'Poison Angel '( siostra) Jednorożec (Z ang. Poison - trujący, Angel - anioł "Trujący anioł") Jedyna rodzona siostra Flair, której w większości przypadków klacz nie znosi. Denerwuje ją w Poison jej brak poszanowania dla jej pracy, typowe młodzieńcze zachowania i zwykłe olewanie ważnych dla pegazicy spraw. Jej znaczek to czarna różdźka z zielonym refleksem 'Grey Feather' (przyszywany dziadek) Jednorożec (Z ang. Grey - szary, Feather - pióro "Szare pióro") Ojciec Virtual Car'a, oraz jego zmarłego rodzeństwa. Zięć Cook Cake a zarazem przyszywany dziadek Flair i Poison. To stanowczy ogier w podeszłym wieku, z wykształcenia buduje, jest inżynierem. Kilkanaście lat temu, po śmierci żony założył fundację która pomaga źrebakom odnaleźć ich cele w życiu. Flair za nim nie przepada, uważą że jest za bardzo chwalony, po za tym często stawiają jej go za wzór, czego nienawidzi. jego znaczek to zwykłe, szare pióro na planach technicznych. 'Nattie Magente' (ciocia,choć w młodym wieku ) Relacje miedzy Flair a Nattie zależą od dnia, raz jej nie znosi raz ubóstwia. Znaczek Nattie to pomarańczowy puzzel. 'Candy Banana' (matka Nattie) Flair nie przepada za nachalna matką Nattie, która często ją denerwuje. 'Clean Day' (ojciec Nattie) Ich relacje są nie rozbudowane, rzadko się widują. 'Cloud Day' (Ojciec Rain Cloud'a, przyrodni brat Nattie) Zależy od dnia, ale przeważnie Flair lubi Cloud Day'a. 'Golden Fish' (macocha Rain Cloud'a) Również jak w przypadku jej męża, zależy od dnia. 'Rain Cloud' (kuzyn,syn brata Nattie) Flair nie znosi Rain'a, zbyt bardzo przypomina jej siostrę, z która ma na pieńku. Wygląd Flair ma długą blond grzywę, którą spina w kucyk. Również jej ogon jest spięty zarówno fryzura jak i ogon przeważnie ozdobione są czarnymi kokardami. Oczy Flair mają głęboką zieloną barwę. Jej źrenice bardzo odbijają światło. Jako pegaz Flair ma skrzydła w kolorze takim jak jej sierść, czyli jaśniejszym odcieniu "Baby blue" Na pyszczku Flair widać duże, okrągłe okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Przeważnie nosi na szyi "opaskę" z czarną muszką 'Kryształowa' Kryształowa wersja Flair nie różni się zbyt od tej "normalnej" ciało klaczy wykonane jest z kryształów,ma jaśniejsze ubarwienie niż normalnie. Włosy również ma jaśniejsze i kryształowe,są one bardziej puszyste i wyżej położone,spina je czarna gumka do włosów,nie ma na nich charakterystycznej kokardki. Na szyji Flair widnieje muszka,tyle że zarówno ona jak i okulary klaczy zmieniły fakturę na kryształową,przebłyski w oczach Flair stały się wielokątne. Ogon Flair także stał się kryształowy,na nim również znajduje się ozdoba - kryształowa czarna kokardka. 'Equestria girls' Ludzka wersja Flair mierzy jakiś metr siedemdziesiąt pięć z hakiem, posiada dość szerokie ramiona, odstające uszy, pulchniutki nos oraz ciemno zielone oczy (z czerwonymi obwódkami wokół źrenic, spowodowane jest to wadą wzroku) dziewczyna ma naturalnie koralowe usta, jej blond brwi prawie nie widać. Włosy Darling często wymykają jej się spod kontroli (dlatego nosi szczotkę ze sobą) same "układają" się stercząc na wszystkie strony świata, palce Flair są powyginane a pastelowo zielona zabarwiona beżem skóra (zwłaszcza na dłoniach) sprawia wrażenie zmęczonej. Posiada identyczne okulary jak jej kucykowy odpowiednik. Historia Flair przyszła na świat ciepłego lipcowego popołudnia w miasteczku zamieszkałym przez pegazy. Już od początku było wiadome, że będzie bardzo różnić się od innych klaczy. Nie zwykle szybko zaczęła mówić, czytać i pisać w kwestii innych zdolności. Flair nie miała takiego szczęścia. Do Canterlot Flair przeprowadziła się w wieku niecałych 8-lat by zacząć studia w kierunku astronomicznym na uniwersytecie jako najmłodsza uczennica. Równie szybko zdobyła szacunek i zaufanie nauczycieli oraz innych uczniów. CDN 'Dzieciństwo' Flair jako dziecko nie zawsze była akceptowana przez inne kucyki, miała zupełnie inne zainteresowania i podejście do życia niż jej rówieśnicy. Flair nie była tym zdruzgotana, zawsze była typem samotnika. Potrafiła godzinami opowiadać o tym co ją dręczy i niepokoi. Była całkowicie zależna od innych, gdyż wolno opanowuje nie które zdolności, do dziś nie potrafi zawiązać sznurówki czy jeździć na wrotkach. 'Dorastanie' Flair nadal była zależna od starszych kucyków. Już chętniej wychodziła na dwór, jednak nadal była zamknięta w swoim świecie do którego dopuszcza tylko zaufane kucyki. Flair stała się bardziej towarzyska, co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal jest troszkę sceptyczna do nowo poznanych osób. Zaczęła rozwijać swoje zdolności między innymi: rysowanie. Podczas ogromnych psychicznych zmian towarzyszących dorastaniu, Flair stała się bardziej ironiczna i łasa na komplementy. Czasem kpi ze wszystkiego wokół i wyraża się na temat dziedzin o których nie ma bladego pojęcia. Flair lubi swój charakterek, niestety nie podoba jej się zbytnio jej wygląd. Czasem zastanawia się, czy rzeczywiście jest spokrewniona ze swoją rodziną, gdyż stanowi w niej anomalię zarówno pod względem wyglądu jak i charakteru. 'Dorosłość' Flair nadal została wierna swoim przekonaniom i broni ich żelaznym kopytem. Klaczka nadal jest małym forever alone, praktycznie nie ma znajomych, a jeśli już to widuje ich bardzo rzadko. Pegazica zaczęła doszlifowywać swoje zainteresowania, wróciła do pasji z dzieciństwa mianowicie malowania. W środku zawsze czuła i czuje się dzieckiem, nie dopuszcza do siebie nowych sytuacji i zdarzeń CDN Equestria Girls 'Dzieciństwo' Flair przyszła na świat w rodzinie, dość przeciętnej, wręcz nudnej dla innych. Nie towarzyszyły jej żadne braki, była wręcz rozpieszczana. Odkąd klacz pamięta, nie lubiła wtapiać się w rodzinny tłum, zaskakiwała innych swoją czasem celową odmiennością, wybierała dla siebie zajęcia, jakich żaden członek jej rodziny by nie wybrał (min. Astronomia, malarstwo) chciała się wyróżnić, byc jedyną i nie powtarzalną i często, nawet bardzo czesto jej się udawało. Dzieciństwo Flair spędziła samotnie, uparcie twierdziła ze nie potrzebuje przyjaciół, że inni ją tylko ograniczają. Pozostawała więc zamknięta w swoim własnym świecie, gdzie pegazicy było najlepiej, nie szukała przyjaźni. Ceniła sobie samotność, zaczęła rozwijać swoje zainteresowania bardziej i szybko zyskała łatkę rodzinnej czarnej owcy która być może wie wszystko o wszystkim. 'Szkoła podstawowa' Flair nadal nie szukała przyjaciół, wolała w pełni poddać się swoim pasjom. Celowo odpychała od siebie innych, z obawy ze ktoś może ją zranić, jak miało to miejsce w przeszłosci. Nie robiła sobie wrogów, choć była przez nauczycieli traktowana o wiele lepiej niż inni uczniowie, co z pewnością innych irytowało. Flair dumnie chodziła z nosem do góry, w złudzeniu że jest bardziej wyjątkowa niż inni, ale bez przesady. Wynikało to z przypadłości do zamykania się w swoim, wyimaginowanym świecie. 'Liceum' Flair zaczęła wychodzić ze swojego idealnego świata, można rzec że wraz z wiekiem dorastania, jej "maska" różowego, cudownego świata wypełnionego tęczami opadła niemal ze na dobre. Zaczęła dostrzegać że na świecie dzieją się złe rzeczy, których ona chociażby nie wie jak się denerwowała i przeklinała nie zmieni. To ją dobija. Znalazła nawet przyjaciółkę - Pixel Heart, choć do końca nie wie czy Pixel traktuje ją jako BFF czy raczej jako znajomą, bo Flair naprawde zaangażowała się w tą znajomość. Ujawniła się w dziewczynie skłonność do sarkazmu i cięty język - nie podaruje żadnej nie sprawiedliwości, zaczeła też zmieniać swoje pasje i je bardziej rozwijać, kiedyś latami trzymała się jednej, teraz ma kilkanaście na raz. Została prymuską klasy - ma w niej najwyższą średnią, i zaczęła bardziej patrzeć na opinie innych. Legenda o Astraei Manor (z Łac. Astra - gwiazda, Manor - wielki "Wielka gwiazda") /Astraea to także nazwa jednej z planetoid/ Dawno, dawno, niesamowicie dawno temu, w czasach kiedy na znanym kucykom i nie tylko świecie, królowała era starożytnego świata, w miasteczku potocznie zwanym Ogorzym (ogon plus Rzym, nie oceniać) umiejscowionym w już nie tak małym państewku Podkowłochy (podkowa plus Włochy) żyła sobie ziemska klacz, zajmująca się astronomią, astrologią oraz...wytykaniem błędów swoim współpracownikom. Imię tej klaczy, brzmiało Astraea Manor, kochana rodzicielka nazwała swoją potomkinię, na chwałę jej dawno zmarłego tatusia, odkrywcy, badacza, podziwianego oraz szanowanego. Ogier, w czasach świetności swej pracy, doprowadził do dosyć ważnego odkrycia, które znacząco miało wpływ na naukę oraz filozofię, w tamtym okresie. Chociaż panna Manor, była często gęsto porównywana do swojego ojca, oraz oczekiwano od niej wiele, nie posiadała znaczka. Wogóle. Mimo upływu lat, wszelkie starania Astraei w nauce, okazywały się być znane, a " odkrycia" na mapie nieba, zwykłym nie wypałem. Wiele osób, nie reagowało na jej działania, czy zapewnienia, że tym razem jej się udało. Ignorowano ją. Była, więc była, nic więcej. CDNthumb|92px|CM Astraei Manor Osobowość 'Chwalipięta' Flair jest straszną samochwałą - uwielbia popisywać się swoimi zdolnościami,spostrzeżeniami i zainteresowaniami oraz posiadanymi rzeczami,bardzo często nawiązuje w rozmowach do swoich poczynań,ale nie jest snobką i nie mówi o sobie cały czas. 'Ocenianie sytuacji' Flair cechuje zdolność właściwej oceny sytuacji. Wie kiedy się z czegoś wycofać, a kiedy walczyć o swoje. 'Cięty język' Flair ma tzw "cięty język" często ironizuje i zawsze wyraża swoje opinie. Niestety nie ma wyczucia kiedy poglądy należy zachować dla siebie. Pegazica nazywa siebie "niekrytą krytyczką", mówi jak jest i traktuje tą cechę jako swój duży plus. 'Nie przeciętna inteligencja' Flair jest bardzo inteligentną i żądną wiedzy klaczą, kocha dawać rady i poprawiać innych. Nie którzy chodzą do niej po oparcie, gdyż Flair zawsze wyraża swoje czasem niepochlebne opinie. 'Przebiegłość i manipulacja' Flair to także nie co przebiegła manipulantka, wie jak wykorzystać czyjeś słabości by inni jej zaufali. Nigdy jednak nie wykorzystuje ich do zrobienia komuś krzywdy. 'Wspaniała pamięć' Flair cechuje wspaniała i długotrwała pamięć, największa do kolorów. 'Częsty brak opanowania' Flair zdecydowanie nie należy do osób o spokojnej osobowości i nie jest " oazą spokoju" bardzo szybko wpada w gniew i traci wtedy kontrolę nad swoim zachowaniem, zdarza jej się wtedy robić głupstwa, aczkolwiek kiedy dotrze do niej co zrobiła, przeprasza i stara się więcej takich rzeczy nie czynić. 'Sceptyczność' Pegazica jest bardzo sceptyczną osobą, zarówno przy poznawaniu osób jak i przy wyborze obiadu. Wszędzie widzi jakieś drugie dno, to cecha trochę pozytywna i trochę negatywna. 'Wrażliwość' Flair rozczula się kiedy widzi małe zwierzaki. Pegazica potrafi też rozpłakać się na wzruszających dla niej filmach. 'Obrzydzenie do sportu i wysiłku fizycznego' Powszechnie wiadomo, że Flair nienawidzi wszelkiego rodzaju sportów, a zwłaszcza piłki nożnej. Pegazica wybucha złością kiedy ktoś namawia ją do jakiejś sportowej dyscypliny. Flair nie rozumie też czemu wszyscy tak się ekscytują zdobytym golem i piłką jako taką. 'Łasa na komplementy' Flair po prostu kocha słyszeć różne komplementy na swój temat. Nawet takie drobne typu "ładne okulary" to podbudowuje jej chęci do działania. Kiedy klacz nie ma motywacji, nic nie jest w stanie zrobić. Natomiast kiedy widzi, że jej praca nie przynosi efektów, klacz nie angażuje się dalej w działalność. Przysłowiowo mówiąc nie wykonuje "syzyfowych prac". 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Flair to prawdziwa miłośniczka zbieractwa kolekcjonerskiego. Mimo, iż z biegiem czasu jej obiekty pożądania się zmieniają, od najmłodszych lat zbierała różne rzeczy. Od karteczek po książki czy kubki. 'Używanie terminów naukowych' Flair uwielbia dowodzić swojej inteligencji używając czasem trudnych do zrozumienia przez inne kucyki terminów naukowych. Kiedy klacz zauważy, że kucyk z którym rozmawia nic nie rozumie, wewnątrz pęka z dumy. 'Pamięć do melodii' Kiedy Flair usłyszy jakąś piosenkę, potrafi godzinami ją nucić. Czasem jej wyczucie rytmu jest bardzo przydatne. 'Lekka Aspołeczność' Od wczesnego źrebięcia Flair najlepiej czuła się w swoim towarzystwie i uważała że nie potrzebuje przyjaciół. Preferuję pracę solo,bardzo ciężko przychodzi jej praca w grupie. Pomimo upływu lat i znacznej poprawy w relacjach z innymi,klaczka nadal trzyma innych na dystans,nie jest łatwowierna i nie wszystkich do siebie dopuszcza. 'Fotograficzna pamięć' Pegazica posiada pamięć fotograficzną,idealnie zapamiętuje każdy moment,do dziś pamięta takze wiele zdarzeń i sytuacji sprzed lat. Najlepiej klacz zapamiętuje kolory. Umiejętności 'Astronomia' Flair kocha patrzeć w gwiazdy i spisywać ich aktualne położenie. Tym tematem Flair interesuje się od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Po cichu marzy o tym, by na urodziny ktoś sprezentował jej teleskop. 'Psucie' Flair potrafi zepsuć właściwie wszystko - od okularów przez regały po deskorolki, czy programy komputerowe, a nawet humor innych kucyków czy nerwy. 'Znajomość miast i języków obcych' Flair potrafi odnaleźć się w każdym mieście. Bardzo łatwo uczy się też zwyczajów i panujących w regionach języków. 'Planowanie' Każdy dzień Flair jest dokładnie przez nią zaplanowany. Klacz miała tyle rzeczy, spotkań i spraw do załatwienia, że musiała kupić sobie notes połączony z kalendarzem. W krótkim czasie stała się mistrzynią w planowaniu i organizacji. 'Odporność na choroby' Flair może poszczycić wspaniałą odpornością. Kiedy wszyscy inni wokół są chorzy, ona jest zupełnie zdrowa i nic jej nie dolega. 'Fotografia' Flair bardzo interesuje się tą dziedziną sztuki, najczęściej w kwestiach malowania światłem doradza jej Picture. 'Malarstwo i rysunek' Odkąd klacz pamięta, kochała malować oraz interpretować obrazy i zagłębiać się w różne techniki malarskie. Do dziś to uwielbia ale porzuciła marzenia o zostaniu malarką. 'Pisanie' Flair cóż, zapewne wygląda na osobę która jest związana ścisle z naukami ścisłymi, jednakże nie do konca jest to prawda. Pegazicy o wiele bliższe sercu jest pisanie tekstów piosenek, czy wierszy niz matematyka czy zasady dynamiki. Choc wolałaby byc umysłem scisłym, niż humanistycznym jest świadoma faktu że choćby nie wiadomo jak abrdzo by sie starała nie zmieni tego kim jest. Relacje Z Avant-garde Chic Flair zaprzyjaźniła się z Avanti w dość specyficznych okolicznościach. Otóż poznały się na pewnym portalu internetowym, poświęconym jednej z ulubionych kreskówek jednorożki. Jako, iż Flair była nowo upieczoną użytkowniczką, Avant postanowiła jej pomóc we wszystkim. Okazało się, że obie klacze mają bardzo podobne charaktery i pasje. Zostały wiernymi przyjaciółkami, a po roku internetowej znajomości, z inicjatywy Flair postanowiły spotkać się w kawiarni internetowej nieopodal Muzeum im. Księżniczek Celestii i Luny. Owa sytuacja była dość komiczna. Amity usiadła przy pustym stoliku i otworzyła swojego laptopa. Po chwili, zielona pegazica podfrunęła i zapytała czy mogłaby się dosiąść. Jednorożka dźwięcznym głosem odpowiedziała, że nie ma najmniejszego problemu, po czym przez jakieś pół godziny nie zmieniły ze sobą słowa. Jedynie raz po raz spoglądały na siebie kątem oka. Nagle, do Amity przyszła wiadomość, od Flair z zapytaniem gdzie się podziewa. Wtedy, obie spostrzegły, że piszą same do siebie. Avanti i Flair wybuchnęły śmiechem, po czym obie się przedstawiły. Klacze zamknęły swoje elektroniczne urządzenia i przeszły się po uliczkach Canterlotu, dzięki czemu lepiej się poznały. Od tamtego czasu spędzają ze sobą każdą możliwą chwilę. Kiedy Flair dowiedziała się, że między Reportshie, a Avant narodziło się uczucie, nie ukrywała zdziwienia, jednak w głębi duszy była szczęśliwa, że Avanti w końcu poznała swoją prawdziwą miłość. W późniejszym czasie okazało się, że Flair także studiuje w Canterlocie, jednak astronomię. Pegazica wielokrotnie opowiadała Amity o konstelacjach, wszelkiego rodzaju gwiazdach i planetach, na co ta jedynie przytakiwała. Za to jednorożka niestrudzenie męczyła swoją przyjaciółkę swoimi długimi koncertami. Z Warfire Pewnego pięknego dnia Flair wybrała się do Canterlockich ogrodów pałacowych. Spacerowała wśród kolorowych kwiatów i fantazyjnie przyciętych krzaków, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam coś niesamowitego i nowego, gdy nagle usłyszała dziwny, głośny zgrzyt. Ten dźwięk przeraził ją, toteż Flair wzniosła się ku niebu, aby w wypadku zagrożenia szybciej dotrzeć do domu. Gdy jednak znalazła się w powietrzu, spostrzegła, iż nieopodal Equestrianskiej stolicy znajduje się dziwne, dymiące pole. Flair jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała takiego zjawiska, więc była prawie pewna, że za owym dymem ukrywa się kucyk o niecnych zamiarach. Postanowiła sprawdzić co ukrywa się przed jej wzrokiem, toteż poleciała w kierunku unoszących się oparów Kiedy była już całkiem blisko, zatrzymała się. Wiedziała, że niektóre dymiące gazy są bardzo trujące, więc na wszelki wypadek założyła maseczkę ochronną. Dopiero wtedy ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Kiedy już wleciała w chmurę gazów, postanowiła wylądować, aby zobaczyć, co skrywa przed nią dym, jednak nie było jej to dane, bo znienacka ktoś naskoczył na nią i przygwoździł ją do ziemi, w miejscy dość oddalonym od dymu. Flair z niezadowoleniem podniosła wzrok na atakującego ją kucyka. Była to klacz, czarnogrzywy pegaz o karmelowej sierści. Na jej boku nie było jeszcze znaczka, ale pewna siebie mina kucyka informowała, że należy się go bać. Flair patrzyła na nią i zastanawiała się, co takiego zrobiła, że ów kucyk ją zaatakował. Okazało się, że już pierwsze zdanie, wypowiedziane przez karmelową klacz wyjaśniło wszystkie wątpliwości tej jasnozielonej, bowiem ta atakująca spytała, od jak dawna Flair jest na usługach Złotego Pyłu. Jasnowłosa pegazica nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała na nieznajomą jak na wariatkę. W oczach karmelowej klaczy błysnęła gniewna iskierka. Flair odwróciła głowę, aby jej nie prowokować, jednak obcy kucyk potraktował to jako gest lekceważenia. Urażonym tonem wykrzyknął, że nazywa się Warfire i jest członkiem Rubinowej Iskry, więc lepiej, żeby Flair wreszcie się poddała. Jasnozielona klacz doszła do wniosku, że wypełni polecenie karmelowej, była bowiem przekonana, że wtedy będą mogły spokojnie porozmawiać. Warfire zdziwiła się, że zaatakowany przez nią kucyk tak szybko się poddał. Z ciekawości przyjrzała mu się dokładniej i nagle zdała sobie sprawę z oczywistego faktu: Flair nie miała na sobie złotego płaszcza, bez którego członkowie Ruchu nigdy nie wyruszają na misje! Karmelowa klacz natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki. Ze skruszoną miną puściła Flair, przeprosiła ją i pomogła jej wstać. Jasnozielona klacz uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że każdemu zdarza się pomyłka, a potem Flair i Warfire zaczęły opowiadać sobie o swoich przeżyciach. To zdarzenie bardzo je do siebie zbliżyło i zapoczątkowało wielką, kucykową przyjaźń. Z Lynette Velen Pewnego dnia Flair wybrała się wprost do tajemniczego lasu Everfree. Pegazica potrzebowała kwiatu niezbędnego do jej badań. Wiedziała, że rośnie on tylko na terenie lasu. Gdy klacz znalazła się tuż przed wysokimi drzewami przeszedł jej dreszcz po plecach. Uświadomiła sobie bowiem, że nie zna okolicy i w każdym momencie może się zgubić. Życie w mieście nie nauczyło jej jak radzić sobie z takmi problemami. Z jednej strony wejście do puszczy zaowocować mogło znalezieniem nie tylko kwiatu, ale także wielu innych rzadkich składników, z drugiej zaś wyprawa w nieznane była przerażająca i niebezpieczna. Podczas gdy Flair zastanawiała się nad podróżą do jej uszu dopiegł szelest. Był on cichy z czasem jednak nasilał się i przyspieszał. Pegaz oczekiwał najgorszego. Kiedy dźwięk był słyszalny na tyle, że można było się domyślić iż coś zbliża się w stronę klaczy, pegazica ustawiła się do skoku. Sama nie wiedziała co robi, to instynkt kierował ciałem za nią. Po paru sekundach, które zdawały się być godzinami spośród traw wybiegł radośnie podskakując szary jednorożec. Do boku przymocowaną miał torbę z wydzierganym kwiatem. Z wnętrza wystawały świeżozerwane zioła i kwiaty. Flair natychmiast się uspokoiła. Wykonała tylko dziwny ruch wyglądający jakby zaraz miała się przewrócić. Musiała przecież powstrzymać skok. Oba kucyki wlepiały w siebie spojrzenia. W końcu Flair na jednym oddechu przedstawiła się i poprosiła jednorożca o towarzyszenie. Po krótkiej namowie Lynette (tak nazywała się klacz, która nieumyślnie wystraszyła pegaza) zgodziła się pomóc. Podczas wędrówki klacze zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą. Co prawda nie znalazły potrzebnego składniku, lecz świetnie się bawiły. Z Pencil Paw Pencil została zaproszona przez jedną z redaktorek Canterlotu, by napisać artykuł o wielkim festiwalu astronomicznym. Paw od razu się zgodziła, lecz po jakimś czasie zdała dobie sprawę, że nic nie wie o astronomii. Zaprosiła na wyjazd Gallinga, który znał się trochę na gwiazdach. Gdy tam trafili, przywitała ich zielona pegazica w okularach. Opowiedziała szybko o festiwalu astronomicznym. Galling trafił do innego przewodnika, więc Pencil była sama. Jednorożka zadawała Flair różne pytania dotyczące gwiazd, na które panna Darling odpowiadała bez żadnego problemu. Paw cały czas to zapisywała. Pod koniec dnia brzoskwiniowa klacz spytała się Flair, czy może przeprowadzić z nią wywiad. Ta była tym zaskoczona, jednak się zgodziła. Dwa dni później w całym Canterlocie był dostępny artykuł "Pegaz wśród gwiazd", a Pencil nadal utrzymuje kontakt z Darling. Z Picture Blossom Flair i Picture mają znakomite relacje,poznały się kiedy Picture wybrała się do najbliższego planetarium by porobić zdjęcia do swojego nowego,mega superowego albumu,w dodatku temat nowej wystawy bardzo ją zainteresował. Niestety,już po kilku minutach Blossom zgubiła się w budynku i pewnie dalej by szukała drogi wyjścia gdyby nie Flair - odkąd tylko Picture weszła do planetarium,pegazicę zainteresowała jednorożka jednak nie miała większej odwagi by do niej podejść i jakoś zacząć rozmowę. Po krótkim zastanawianiu się Flair przęłknęła ślinę i już miała zaczepić klacz aż tu nagle...ona stała tuż za nią i wesoło wpatrywała się w Darling swoimi orzechowymi oczami. Lekko zmieszana Flair po cichutku przedstawiła się i czekała na reakcję,w odpowiedzi Picture zaczęła nawijać jak katarynka o tym jaki budynek jest wielki,ile mają eksponatów,jakie Flair ma ładne okulary skończywszy na pogodzie na dzień następny. Flair nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć,lecz po kilku minutach wysłuchiwania słłów Picture udało jej się wyprowadzić klacz z planetarium,Picture oczywiście musiała zrobić sobie zdjęcie z nową "kumpelą". Od tego czasu są często razem widywane,szczególnie na mieście i w miejscach typu kawiarnia,kino. Zwierzęta Ogólnie pegazica ma troje podopiecznych, sowę imieniem Broke,szczurzycę Euphorię i pieska imieniem Binny. Flair bardzo lubi zwierzęta wszelakiej maści,jest zamiłowaną wojowniczką o prawa zwierząt,nie jest obojętna na ich cierpienie. Znaczek Znaczek Flair to sowie pióro skrzyżowane z ołówkiem. Symbolizuje on harmonijne połączenie umysłu humanisty z umysłem ścisłym (ołówek - plastyka, pisanie etc, pióro - mądrość, a inteligencja najczęściej jest kojarzona ze ścisłymi naukami) serce przy ołówku symbolizuje emocjonalność Flair oraz czasem jej zbyt wybujałe nadzieje i plany. Znaczek klaczy, nawiązuje do talentu kucyka, jakim jest pisanie tekstów piosenek, oraz wierszy, jednakże Flair, nie wierzy w to, by to właśnie pisanie piosenek, było jej przeznaczone, choć kocha to robić całym serduchem, oraz wkłada w swoje orace wszelkie uczucia. Pegazica zdobyła swój znaczek na konkursie literackim, który odbywał się w jej szkole. Z początku wątpiła w swoje możliwości i była przekonana, że nie wygra. Ponadto, klaczki z jej klasy nabijały się z niej, że jest gładkim boczkiem, jednak nie poddała się i nie przestała w siebie wierzyć. Przemieniła swój smutek w literaturę. Opisała swoją historię. Do samego końca, nie zwątpiła w swoje możliwości, a gdy okazało się, że wygrała nagrodę główną, uniosła się w powietrzu, jej boczek zabłyszczał oślepiającym światłem, a chwile później, pojawił się jej wymarzony znaczek. Klacz, zaczęła później z wierszy, pisać teksty piosenek, i jak odkryła, naprawdę sprawiało jej to niesamowita, nie do opisania przyjemność. Ciekawostki *Flair śpi w okularach i nigdy się z nimi nie rozstaje. Tak samo jest w wypadku jej zegarka, zawsze ma go przy sobie. Boi się, że kiedyś zapomni jak odczytuje się godziny, więc jest z nim nie rozłączna. *Klacz nie wymawia litery "r" w związku z swoją wadą wymowy, swoje imię wymawia "Flelhl" zamiast "Fler". *Flair uwielbia patrzeć na księżyc. *Kiedy się zdenerwuje, jej włosy nabierają objętości. *Ma nietolerancję laktozy. *Flair bardzo często ma trudności z zaśnięciem. *Ulubione owoce Flair to gruszki. Klacz uwielbia także żelki owocowe (najbardziej malinki) i wszelkiej maści wyroby cukiernicze. *Flair brzydzi się robaków. Zwłaszcza tych pełzających (np.gąsienic). *Jest zodiakalnym Rakiem. *Flair nie przepada za ostrymi i cierpkimi daniami. Nie smakują jej także płatki kukurydziane. *Bardzo często boli ją głowa (zwłaszcza wieczorem) i nie czuje się wtedy za dobrze. Bywa, że staje się przez to odrobinkę opryskliwa i niemiła. *Flair nie przepada za smakiem kawy. *Klaczka uwielbia orzechy - włoskie, laskowe, fistaszki.... *Urodziny Flair wypadają 17 Lipca. *Ulubiony kolor Flair? Biały *Uwielbia Trufle (cukierki) , rodzynki w czekoladzie, bakalie a ponadto śliwki w czekoladzie i chałwę. *Kocha całym sercem Wigilję Serdeczności, jej ulubiona potrawa na ten okres to kompot *Nie znosi portali społecznościowych, programów rozrywkowych (typu Top Model) aczkolwiek zdarza jej się jakiś polubić. *Jest herbaciarą, kocha ten napój całym sercem, klacz znajduje się także w grupie osób, które potrafią wymienić nie mal każdy gatunek herbaty, włącznie z historią oraz rodzimym krajem. *Jak pogodzić się z klaczą? Zaserwować jej czekoladę. *Prowadzi notatnik w którym opisuje swoich znajomych, ulubione piosenki, filmy itd *Pisze teksty (piosenki itp) no, próbuje pisać (na razie to wychodzi jak rap którego klacz jako gatunku nie toleruje) Cytaty Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników